Love at first blind
by Blackest-Nightmare
Summary: A story aout Iggy and Some one he cares about... you shall see!
1. runaways

**Love At First Blindness**

**By Faith Brockman and some by Taylor Hobson**

**Chapter 1**

Nobodies POV

They ran and they didn't look back. The one in the lead, smaller in build, ran faster and leapt over every bush and fallen tree with ease. The one behind had no trouble keeping up. She was lithe and stalked through at a running pace like a panther.

"Ari, I need you to catch subjects 49 and 52. Bring the sisters back before they find The Flock." The Director said, turning off the tape and turning to face him.

"I will do so only to find Max." Ari replied. He stalked out of the office and into the night.

Calista's POV

There's nothing much to say but the truth. I was genetically made, along with my little sister Violet. My body not only flows with human blood but that of a hawk, raven, and panther. Now normally kids would grow up with loving parents and a nice house to call their own but we were raised in cold metal cadges and had no parents to call are own. My sister and myself are what the scientists call a successful experiment, which basically means we haven't died or grow something that shouldn't have. My name is Calista Night and I am a semi-normal 14 year old avian girl. I have long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. As for my not so normal qualities I have jet black wings and long canines which can pretty much bight through anything. Of course the scientists no nothing of my special powers except for my wings. If there is one thing I am good at its keeping secrets.

Violet's POV

You would not believe my troubles! I'm sick of that school! Thank GOD we ran away! Oh yeah, before I go any farther let me introduce myself. I'm the youngest of the two. My name is Violet , I'm 14 and have black wavy hair, purple snake eyes, venomous fangs, extremely pale skin and purpley-black bat wings. I am a mutant like the kids of the Flock. I'm a mix of hawk, human, bat and King cobra DNA. Lucky for us, we have special abilities that no one else (As far as we know!) can do. We need to find Fang and Max to tell them who we are...we…are their children.

NPOV

After locating the Flock they followed them and tracked their every move. Every day of the pursuit they snuck closer and closer observing and recording. On the 3rd day of this the sisters had a surprise visit from Ari. As usual when this happens, they woke up and discovered Ari sitting in a lawn chair sipping coffee.

"Run if you want, but you wont get far." he said. Looking at us with an amused grin on his monstrous face.

"Leave now and you wont get hurt! We are an ears shot away from the Flock!" Calista warned baring her sharp glimmering teeth. "Really? I think Not" Ari yelled lunging at them. Calista and Violet turned to the trees and ran for their live into the Flocks camp.

"Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel? Run! Ari is coming!" The girls shouted trying to run through the camp, only to be taken down by Fang.

" Who are you and what do you want!' he yelled, picking up Violet by the front of the shirt. " Tell me or I _**will**_ kill you!" he hammered her with a punch. He suddenly dropped her on the ground and started pacing.

"Did you just punch my sister Fang! If you Don't ask for her forgiveness I will punish you! Ill tell _**THEM **_were you are!" Calista screeched in fury. Fang stopped pacing and looked at them shocked.

Max's POV

"H..how do you know my name?" Fang questioned. That's weird, I've never heard Fang stutter!

CPOV

Violet stood up and extended her at wings, "Why else would we know your name dad…" she trailed off as she covered her mouth and backed up to me to be protected from the fury that might ensue.

"Did you say father? OH. MY. GOSH. Fang what are they saying? What did you do!" Max asked alarmed at the thought.

"Well we better tell you the whole story mom." I said directing the comment at Max.

Max almost fell over "I didn't do anything!" she said. I started telling them the story and every ones faces, except Violets, grew more and more shock.

I was suddenly interrupted by a voice saying, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" It was Ari.

**Chapter 2**

Fangs POV

"Oh no its Ari the demon wolf come to kill me." I said sarcastically. I looked over and saw Calista and Violet sneaking around him. Violet walked forwards towards Ari and disappeared. Icy breath seemed to come from the middle of the air.

In the middle of his sentence Ari froze stiff. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. When I looked back to see what really append I saw Violet, standing right were the breath had come from.

'She really did do that!' I thought silently.

"Um.. good job Violet." Iggy said awkwardly. He went over and gave her a hug. She flushed right red when Iggy put his hands on her face to 'see' her. He moved next to Calista.

"I think Violet is kind of cute! Maybe she will be my girlfriend! I sure hope so!" he said making a diction. She flushed an even darker red at those comments.

'Well, there is going to be a relationship between those two!' I thought happily.

"Ari will defrost in a couple of hours. We should get going!" Calista said smiling at her flushed sister.

NPOV

Once they were up in the air Violet asked "Were are Angle and Nudge?"

The remainder of the flock told of their deaths. Angle had died in a raid and Nudge had expired. (A.N. YES! I killed off the to worst characters!)

They had a moment of silence. A sound shattered the silence. It just happened to be machine gun fire.

Iggy POV

I heard a yelp from my right side were Violet was. I could suddenly see and looked over to see her falling. I made a quick decision and flew down to catch her. The rest of my friends were farther up ahead and gaining speed to get out of range of the bullets. I soon lost sight of them. As I zoomed down and caught her and I realized that I was seeing because I was near her.

"Hey violet you need to stay awake, okay!" I said landing next to nearby cave. I set her down and inspected her wound. Her wing had been hit. I swallowed back a knot of gilt. Violet would never be able to fly the same again. She just wouldn't stay awake, so I did to only thing I could, I kissed her. She awoke immediately and groaned in pain.

"You'll be okay," I said carling her head, "I'm here with you."

VPOV

I awoke to some ones lips on mine. It was Iggy. A sharp pain woke me up the rest of the way. "You'll be okay," He said carling my head, "I'm here with you." His voice was so filled with compassion and worry, I just could help but smile.

"Do you love me or are you just toying with my emotions?" I said sitting up painfully to look Iggy in the eyes. He leaned down and kissed me on my cheek. "Does that answer your question?" he asked smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded my head 'Yes'.

"Hey…I thought you were blind!" I gave him a puzzled look.

"Its you…I can see, when I am near you." Iggy leaned back and looked in to my face. I leaned back and used his shoulder as a pillow.

NPOV

Meanwhile back with the Flock…they were retracing there flight to see if they could find the missing members. By chance thy happened upon the cave.

"Lets land so we can get come rest. We will find the others in the morning." Max suggested. They landed and she walked into the cave a tripped over Iggs feet. Iggy was startled awake. He picked up Violet and rushed out of the cave.


	2. saved and startled

**Chapter 2**

Fangs POV

"Oh no its Ari the demon wolf come to kill me." I said sarcastically. I looked over and saw Calista and Violet sneaking around him. Violet walked forwards towards Ari and disappeared. Icy breath seemed to come from the middle of the air.

In the middle of his sentence Ari froze stiff. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. When I looked back to see what really append I saw Violet, standing right were the breath had come from.

'She really did do that!' I thought silently.

"Um.. good job Violet." Iggy said awkwardly. He went over and gave her a hug. She flushed right red when Iggy put his hands on her face to 'see' her. He moved next to Calista.

"I think Violet is kind of cute! Maybe she will be my girlfriend! I sure hope so!" he said making a diction. She flushed an even darker red at those comments.

'Well, there is going to be a relationship between those two!' I thought happily.

"Ari will defrost in a couple of hours. We should get going!" Calista said smiling at her flushed sister.

NPOV

Once they were up in the air Violet asked "Were are Angle and Nudge?"

The remainder of the flock told of their deaths. Angle had died in a raid and Nudge had expired. (A.N. YES! I killed off the to worst characters!)

They had a moment of silence. A sound shattered the silence. It just happened to be machine gun fire.

Iggy POV

I heard a yelp from my right side were Violet was. I could suddenly see and looked over to see her falling. I made a quick decision and flew down to catch her. The rest of my friends were farther up ahead and gaining speed to get out of range of the bullets. I soon lost sight of them. As I zoomed down and caught her and I realized that I was seeing because I was near her.

"Hey violet you need to stay awake, okay!" I said landing next to nearby cave. I set her down and inspected her wound. Her wing had been hit. I swallowed back a knot of gilt. Violet would never be able to fly the same again. She just wouldn't stay awake, so I did to only thing I could, I kissed her. She awoke immediately and groaned in pain.

"You'll be okay," I said carling her head, "I'm here with you."

VPOV

I awoke to some ones lips on mine. It was Iggy. A sharp pain woke me up the rest of the way. "You'll be okay," He said carling my head, "I'm here with you." His voice was so filled with compassion and worry, I just could help but smile.

"Do you love me or are you just toying with my emotions?" I said sitting up painfully to look Iggy in the eyes. He leaned down and kissed me on my cheek. "Does that answer your question?" he asked smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded my head 'Yes'.

"Hey…I thought you were blind!" I gave him a puzzled look.

"Its you…I can see, when I am near you." Iggy leaned back and looked in to my face. I leaned back and used his shoulder as a pillow.

NPOV

Meanwhile back with the Flock…they were retracing there flight to see if they could find the missing members. By chance thy happened upon the cave.

"Lets land so we can get come rest. We will find the others in the morning." Max suggested. They landed and she walked into the cave a tripped over Iggs feet. Iggy was startled awake. He picked up Violet and rushed out of the cave.


End file.
